


BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

by SEETVerse



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEETVerse/pseuds/SEETVerse
Summary: Akechi Goro doesn't care about his soulmate.Kurusu Akira does.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. GORO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyLightMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLightMage/gifts).



> This was inspired by the au @prettylightmage shared on twitter. With his permission, I posted this fic with him proofreading and revising some stuff. Enjoy~

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**

**SOULMATE COUNTDOWN.**

**Where there are transparent numbers engraved on your hands, either your left or right, on your palm or the back of your hand, for you and your soulmate to see. You can let others see your soulmate mark if you want them to, but if you don't want them to see it, the mark will automatically disappear in their sight.**

**Your soulmate mark will erupt with a loud BEEP, BEEP, BEEP when you first interact with your soulmate, and everyone within the room or a 20 meter radius will hear as it beeps for 1 minute straight.**

  1. **1: AKECHI GORO**



**18:216:940:6583:157992:9479520:568771200**

**YEARS:MONTHS:WEEKS:DAYS:HOURS:MINUTES:SECONDS**

Akechi Goro was born on June 02, 1998.

He was born to a single mother, father unknown, and had a less than average financial status. But he wasn’t complaining. He loved to be with his mother, loved her with all his heart even though sometimes it felt like she didn't feel the same.

In January when he was 5 years old, he noticed something on his left hand while playing. It was a series of numbers, one he didn't know the meaning of. Automatically, he went to his mother.

**12:148:644:4514:108336:6500160:390009600**

**JANUARY 31, 2003**

“Mama, Mama!” He called out to his mother, who turned to him immediately with a neutral face. Goro showed her his left hand, “What are these numbers, Mama?”

Something on his mother's face changed, but vanished just as quickly. She returned to what she was doing while answering, “That's a soulmate mark, Goro.”

Goro tilted his head in confusion, “What's a 'soulmate', Mama?”

His mother's face still had a neutral expression, but her tone held a tint of irritation as she spoke, “Someone who you love, and loves you back unconditionally. Someone who won't leave nor forsake you. Someone who will do anything and everything for you. Someone who is connected to you.”

Goro understood most of it, and smiled at his mark before turning back to his mother, the inevitable question now asked, “Where's yours, Mama?”

His mother frowned at that, her face now showing her true feelings, “None of your business.”

“Is—”

“Goro,” Goro visibly flinched at the tone his mother used, “Don't ask me about my soulmate!”

Goro ducked his head as he apologized and went back to playing, his mother’s reaction engraved in his mind. He glanced at his soulmate mark, looking at his palm and the back of his hand, the transparent numbers glowing faintly for his inspecting eyes.

 _‘Are soulmates bad?’_ Goro thought, _‘Mama seemed angry when I asked her about her soulmate. . .but soulmates sounded good when I asked what it was. . .’_

He stared up at their old ceiling in thought, before deciding, _‘Since Mama reacted bad. . .maybe soulmates are bad too. . .’_

From that day on, Goro had doubts about his soulmate.

\---

**10:127:554:3881:93144:5588640:335318400**

**OCTOBER 25, 2005**

It was in October, when he was 7 years old, that he started to whole-heartedly hate soulmates.

A week ago, he saw someone encounter their soulmate for the first time in his classroom, a transferee and one of his bullies. The whole room was engulfed by the sound of the beeps as everyone went silent. After the full minute was up, the two were excused for the rest of the day by the principal.

Goro found it amazing at first, that there really were people connected to each other, were really destined to be together ‘till death do us part’. Some were even cheesy enough to claim that even if death does them part, they will still love each other.

It was the first time that Goro doubted his impression about his soulmate, and soulmates in general. His mother always reacted badly to the subject, so he decided to not talk about it and secretly dislike his own soulmate. But seeing an encounter with your own two eyes was a bit startling.

Then again, Goro is not an idiot, or stupid, or a dumbass.

He knows about his mother. How their neighbors always whisper about him or her, how even his schoolmates know about what’s with him and his mother, bullying him for it; how he's called a mistake.

_A mistake._

It hurt Goro when he asked his mother about it, if he's a mistake or not, because she dismissed the question and just comforted him with white lies he accepted because he had no choice. He didn't want his mother to be angry at him again because of his questions about her soulmate and his _father_.

He once thought that maybe his mother's soulmate and his father weren’t the same person, even if he hated the idea so much. Because that is somewhat a taboo in this world. Even if there are people who do such things, they are humiliated and frowned upon.

And his mother had him.

That technically means he really is a mistake. Whether he likes it or not.

Back in the present, Goro entered his home, ignoring the unsettling atmosphere, “Mama, I'm home!”

When his mother didn't answer, he was confused. She shouldn't have work today, it's her day off, right?

He checked the entirety of their small, old house, leaving the bathroom for last as he continued to call for her.

 _‘Mama. . .’_ His thoughts trailed off, fear gripping his system as he stood before the bathroom door. He pondered for a while before deciding to suck it up and open the bathroom door, his heart thumping so loud that he might puke it out. He opened the bathroom door and—

—and he smelled a metallic smell, similar to iron, as red filled his vision, his gaze dropping to their bathtub. His mother lied there, bathing in her own blood as Goro screamed, screamed so loud he's afraid he broke his own voice box.

He doesn't know what happened next, all he remembers is that people he didn't know came to their home, immediately sending him out of the bathroom. He sat in the small living room in shock, staring at nowhere with a blank expression and dread in his system.

_Why is Mama dead, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why—_

Then he noticed something under a notebook on the small desk in their small living room. Intrigued, he decided to grab the folded piece of paper under the notebook, open it, and read:

**_I HATE MY LIFE_ **   
**_I HATE MY SOULMATE FOR LEAVING ME AS SOON AS HE SAW THAT CHILD_ **   
**_I FUCKING HATE MASAYOSHI SHIDO FOR GIVING ME THAT CHILD_ **   
**_I HATE MY LIFE I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM_ **

Goro couldn't help but tremble at the sight of his mother's handwriting there, the words she wrote, but understood the reason why she wrote this.

_She hates him._

_Her soulmate left her because of him._

_Masayoshi Shido._

Soulmates can leave you, huh, and Goro was no exception to that. He has every reason why his soulmate could leave him, he's unlovable, a mistake—

Why was he depending on his soulmate anyway? Why, even though his mother verbally announced her distaste for her soulmate, was he clinging on to that small hope that, maybe, his soulmate will love him unconditionally? Will not leave nor forsake him, will do anything and everything for him, is connected to him?

He decided to hate his soulmate, and soulmates in general.

\---

**4:57:250:1751:42024:2521440:151286400**

**AUGUST 25, 2011**

It’s been almost six years since Goro's mother died, and it has been almost six years since his life became more hellish than ever.

The years of physical, mental, and emotional abuse haunt him to this day. He got it from the orphanage, the foster care, his foster families who just took him in for money or some other shit Goro didn't bother to know, because one thing's for certain; their goal was always to use him and then dispose of him when he had no more use.

Goro was confused and broken back then, he just wanted someone to accept and approve of him. He just wanted someone to actually appreciate him and changed himself accordingly, to the point that he's not even sure if he's himself anymore. He got top grades, his 'personality' was something he considered to be a good person, yet still no one stayed with him. Only pain and suffering until he just gave up trying to please them.

Till this day, his mother's letter still haunts him, and to be honest, still has that piece of paper. 

_[And now we have Masayoshi Shido-san for—]_

Goro went stiff when he heard the name, _Masayoshi Shido. He's the one, he's my—_

_No, he's the one who ruined Mother's life._

_My life._

After looking at the TV to see what the man looks like, he couldn't help but scoff silently and tear his gaze away from the TV before his new foster parents could yell at and beat him once again. When he returned to his 'room' that is clearly not designed for it, he decided to dig up everything that man, Masayoshi Shido, is up to. He hates him. He wants him to suffer the same way him and his mother had. He wants him to feel the pain of having nothing, having everything taken from him. He doesn't care what will happen once he does it, doesn't care what he'll do to make it a reality, _he wants to make him suffer._

Unbeknownst to him, on his excuse of a phone, slightly old and outdated, a red app with an eye glowed.

\---

**4:52:228:1598:38352:2301120:138067200**

**JANUARY 25, 2012**

Goro doesn't know where he is.

One minute he's on land, the next he's at sea.

Or something like that, because he doesn't know how the fuck the Diet Building turned into a ship or is on a ship. Everything looks horrendous, like everywhere besides this building is sinking.

He doesn't really know what happened, he’d said Shido Masayoshi and a politician within his hearing range said ‘the Diet Building’, causing his phone to begin acting up. Since he was curious, he just went on the trial-and-error method for the 'keyword', whatever the fuck that meant.

Out of frustration, he said ship, and now he's here.

_What the hell._

He wants to get out of here, but doesn't know how, so he decides to go inside the building. It’s a bad choice, because he gets attacked by unrecognizable monsters as soon as he steps in. He’s dying, close to saying goodbye to the world that seemed to hate him so much as to take everything away from him, the world that caused him so much pain, the world that caused him to suffer.

Until someone, be it a god or something else, gives him power.

\---

**2:29:129:903:21672:1300320:78019200**

**DECEMBER 20, 2013**

“All right then, Goro Akechi,” The man he hates so much said to him with a disgusting smirk, “Show me what you're capable of,” He gestured to the small briefcase on his desk, “I'm looking forward to working with you.”

Goro gave him a plastic smile, fiddling with his newly bought gloves, “Thank you, Sir.”

_Oh, you'll never see it coming._

He'll do anything to get revenge on his mother—

-

_“Don't be like your asshole of a father, Goro!”_

_“Goro, you don't know what you're doing!”_

_“Goro, I forgive you.”_

_“I'm sorry. . .Futaba. . .”_

_“Please. . .watch over her. . .”_

-

He inwardly bit his tongue to refrain from his neutral expression faltering as the events of yesterday came back.

_No, he doesn't feel regret, no, he doesn't, he doesn't, he doesn't—_

_Wakaba knows his mother._

_Wakaba has a child._

**_You made her an orphan._ **

Goro supposes he’ll dig up some information about Futaba Isshiki.

\---

**00:04:18:129:3096:185760:11145600**

**FEBRUARY 02, 2016**

Goro wants to laugh at Shido's appearance as of now.

He has a medical gauze on his forehead, for reasons Goro kind of wants to know, and probably high-five the person who managed to do that to Masayoshi fucking Shido.

This is supposed to be their weekly meeting, and he's not supposed to laugh at him, dammit (maybe later, but not now!), if he does he'll get killed within seconds! (Or maybe days)

He shrugs off his mirth long enough to say his report. Shido gruffly tells him his next mission and shit Goro already knows after doing this for the last two years. After the brief meeting, since Shido is clearly not in the mood for these kinds of things, he leaves his office.

For the last two or more years, Goro never thought of his soulmate. It's a waste of time after all. Plus. . .

_No one ever loved him for he is anyway._

His so-called fans are nothing but stupid idiots. Imagine being in love with something fake. An image crafted by him to be acknowledged and loved. Because if there was ever something he wants deep inside. . .it's that.

_“Someone who loves you back unconditionally.”_

There's no one.

_“Someone who won't leave nor forsake you.”_

There's no one.

_“Someone who'll do anything and everything for you.”_

_There's. No. One._

_“Someone who's connected to you.”_

**_THERE'S NO ONE!_ **

Goro abruptly stops from walking. Inhaling and exhaling to calm himself from exploding more.

He glances at his gloved left hand, where he first saw his soulmate mark and silently growls.

_Whoever you are, fuck you._

\---

**00:01:08:59:1416:84960:5097600**

**APRIL 12, 2016**

Goro feels a slight burn on his left hand, where he forgot his soulmate mark lies dominantly.

He shrugs it off as one of the burns he got from the Metaverse, but he can't help but feel confused at his emotions. They're going haywire, like he's supposed to feel excited or something. He's feeling giddy out of nowhere and he can't help but be pissed.

“Akechi-kun, are you all right?” His thoughts were cut off when Sae calls to him while they were walking. Right, they're on their way to a sushi place here in Shibuya.

Goro nods, “Yes, I'm fine, Sae-san.” He smiles, gritting his teeth when Sae nods back and faces forward again as they walk. Goro continues to ignore the warm feeling in his system or stomach or whatever! He's definitely annoyed because he doesn't know why he's feeling this right now.

He doesn't notice the boy a few meters away, three centimeters shorter than him with a pale complexion, similar body type as him though the boy may be a teeny-weeny bit smaller, with beautiful, frizzy black hair, and beautiful steel-black eyes covered by big black-framed glasses. He doesn't notice the boy having an internal crisis even though his face lacks emotion.

But as he passes by in front of the beef bowl place, Goro is happy that he doesn't feel that warm feeling anymore.

\---

**00:00:00:05:120:7200:432000**

**JUNE 05, 2016**

Goro can't help but inwardly snarl at that artist's – Madarame – confession, saying something about the _Phantom Thieves._

Goro's eyes narrow as he listens in to some bystanders' conversations, piecing together what happened in the similar incident about that PE Teacher, a former Olympian or something, who turned out to be sexually and physically abusing his students.

_Calling Cards. Stealing Hearts._

“Phantom Thieves,” He mutters softly, glancing one last look at the large TV Screen in Shibuya before turning around.

_‘They had to be using that world.’_

\---

**00:00:00:01:24:1440:86400**

**JUNE 09, 2016**

“—Bein' Phantom Thieves ain't easy. . .”

That sentence made Goro abruptly stop walking. He narrows his eyes a bit and decides to listen for a while. Expecting to have more information on these suspected Phantom Thieves, but decides to just make an entrance instead.

_He feels that warm feeling again. He's back to being annoyed._

“Excuse me,” He starts, the students who were conversing now looking at him. Two blondes, one a girl who appears foreign, the other a boy who seems to have simply bleached his hair, and one frizzy, black haired—

**00:00:00:01:22:1126:750892**

He feels a burning sensation on his left hand, but he manages to cover it up with his neutral face. He can't help but hiss inwardly though, “I couldn't help but notice. Aren't you students of Shujin Academy?”

“Yeah, whaddya want?” The bleach-blond haired boy, who looks like a thug, replies to him.

Goro comes up with an excuse, of course, still ignoring the incredibly strong burning sensation in his left hand, “I just happened to be passing by, it seemed polite to greet you. We'll be filming together, after all.”

He decides to continue his princely act, clenching his left fist to endure the burning sensation, “Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi.”

The foreign-looking girl seems to recognize the name, “Akechi?”

“Filming? What, you a celebrity?” The bleached-blond boy asks. Goro can't help but notice that the. . .frizzy, black haired guy with a cat on his bag is not speaking, but ignores it for now.

Goro chuckles a bit to what the bleached-blond boy said though, “Haha, only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times.”

A second passes before the foreign-looking girl realizes who he was, “Oh!”

Goro feels his phone buzz, silently thanking whoever it is so that his left hand can finally do something. The burning sensation is still there though and he mentally growls at that, “My apologies. I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There's a briefing for tomorrow's recording that I have to attend.”

He was about to exit, really, but his feet didn't obey him. In order to save himself, he speaks again, “So, are you going to go have cake now? I didn't have lunch today so I'm quite hungry myself. . .”

The two blondes look confused when he says that, not bothering to look at the black haired guy because he's certain he has the same expression.

_His left hand burns more._

_Ugh._

“Huh? Cake? What're you talking about?” The bleached-blond haired boy asks confusedly.

Goro is now the one confused, “Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes. . .”

Goro shrugs when the two blondes look more confused than ever, “No matter. Welp, see you tomorrow.” He turns on his heel and walks away.

But before they’re out of earshot, he hears another voice.

“Huh? Akira? What's wrong? You're clutching your hand tightly!”

**\---**

**00:00:00:00:01:30:29**

**JUNE 10, 2016**

Goro couldn't help but feel nervous for no reason. Surely it isn't because of today's recording, he’s been doing this for two years!

He was currently backstage, staring at nowhere for who knows how long, searching for a reason to why he felt nervous. He felt cool, refreshed, and in all honesty his day started well. So why?

_Maybe because you never felt this good._

Goro internally sighed, might as well enjoy this feeling while it lasts. . .but the nervousness is starting to get irritating.

“Akechi-kun,” He immediately turned to the person who called him, “You may enter the stage.”

Akechi nodded and smiled at the staff, some squeals and shrieks could be heard as a veteran AD announced his entrance. The staff gestured for him to sit on the red couch opposite the two hosts.

“Three, two. . .”

“And now, onto the "Hottest Meet-and-Greet" segment of our show. . .” The cute announcer started, smiling at the camera, “After his last appearance was so well-received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today. It's the high school detective, Goro Akechi!”

Goro gave them all his princely smile, “Hello there.”

“Thank you for taking your time to join us today, Akechi-kun. Your popularity is stunning,” The other, cheerful, host commented.

Goro gave a nod, “Even I find it to be quite a surprise. It is a bit embarrassing though. . .”

“Moving along, we've been told that there's a case on your mind right now, care to share, Detective?” The cute announcer moved the topic to its main discussion.

Goro already has his answers rehearsed in his head, “Ah, yes. That would be the scandal involving the master artist Madarame.”

The cheerful host nodded enthusiastically, “There it is! All of this phantom thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun?” He started, “Allow me to be blunt for just a second, what do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?”

_Justice-oriented, huh?_

“If they truly are heroes of justice. I sincerely hope that they exist,” Goro gave them his famous plastic smile.

The cheerful host gave a pleased nod, “Ohh, so you don't deny the possibility that they are real?”

Goro inwardly puked at the 'joke' he prepared, but still he smiled, “I may not seem like it, but, I sometimes wished that Santa Claus actually existed. Although if he did, I may have to arrest him for breaking and entering.”

To think that almost everyone laughed at that. . .Goro couldn't help but mentally sigh.

However, the show must go on, “But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real. . .” He slightly narrowed his eyes, “I believe they should be tried in a court of law.”

He could feel the atmosphere tensing a bit from what he said.

“That's quite the statement. Are they committing crimes?” The cheerful host asked, “Some people even say that the Phantom Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.”

Goro gave a nod, “What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime. However, they are taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice,” He continued, “More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person's heart.”

_What a hypocrite, Goro._

_But you don't know anything about that world after all, you just 'trial and error'ed everything._

_You didn't know that you killed Wakaba when you killed her shadow. Shido never said anything—_

_‘—Shut up.’_

The cheerful host gave a nod in return after he spoke, “You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves after all,” He smiled at Goro, “Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!”

Goro couldn't help but feel a pang of pain at that, as much as he wants acknowledgement. . .

Goro kept up his plastic smile, “I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out that the Phantom Thieves don't exist,” _No, they definitely exist,_ “If that were the case, I'd summarize it into a report as a school project.”

Like earlier, almost everyone chuckled or laughed.

**00:00:00:00:00:00:50**

Goro unconsciously held his left hand, yet again feeling that familiar burning sensation out of nowhere, and he didn't know why because he didn't care.

The cute announcer turned to the camera, “Now then, let's try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves!” She exclaimed, “First, press your button if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!”

_They do._

**00:00:00:00:00:00:30**

The results are 17, huh, much more than he expected.

“About 30% or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi-kun?” The cheerful host announced.

Well, no harm in being honest about this, “I'm a bit surprised. That's higher than I was expecting,” Goro replied, “I'd love some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves' actions.”

The cute announcer nodded as she stood up and began to walk her way through the audience.

**00:00:00:00:00:00:10**

She looked around for a while before settling beside a student sitting on the aisle – ah, the frizzy, black haired boy from yesterday.

“All right, let's try asking this student here,” The cute announcer said, urging the boy she picked to hold the mic. She then looked at Goro, signalling him to say the question, so he nodded.

**00:00:00:00:00:00:03**

Time seems to slow at the moment though, and Goro felt that familiar warm feeling gutting him in the stomach.

**00:00:00:00:00:00:02**

Goro cleared his throat, ignoring the feeling once again, preparing his question. He's interested in the Shujin student after all, he's the only one who remained silent throughout what happened yesterday.

**00:00:00:00:00:00:01**

“What—”

**—00:00:00:00:00:00:00—**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

Almost everyone snapped their heads at both Goro and the Shujin student when the soulmate alarm, announcing one’s first interaction with their soulmate, erupted loudly through the room. Of course they already know who it was that had found their soulmate, he's literally the only one that had been speaking, getting cut off by those damned beeps! Goro observed the black haired boy's reaction, he still had that neutral face but he could see that he's shocked speechless. Goro couldn't help but feel dread, shock, anxiety, and—

— _excitement._

But first of all,

_What the fuck?!_


	2. AKIRA

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**

**SOULMATE COUNTDOWN**

**CH.2: KURUSU AKIRA**

**16:196:853:5975:143400:8604000:516240000**

**YEARS:MONTHS:WEEKS:DAYS:HOURS:MINUTES:SECONDS**

Akira Kurusu was born on January 31, 2000.

He was born in a family who's more than average in their financial status. He knew that somehow, somewhen, his parents loved each other.

He was only four, turning five soon, on Christmas Eve when he noticed his soulmate mark on his right hand.

**11:137:598:4186:100464:6027840:361670400**

Curious as a child he was, he immediately went to his mother, since his father is asleep.

He poked her thigh as she stood doing something in the kitchen, before going back to the table she'd been seated at earlier, working from home even on a holiday. Oh, now that he remembered, his dad was working from home too.

Finally, after seconds of poking, she finally acknowledged his presence, “What is it, Akira?”

Akira lifted up his right hand, hoping his mother could see the numbers that were on it, “What is this, Mommy?”

Akira's mother sighed before turning back to her laptop, “That's a soulmate countdown. It means you have 11 years before meeting your soulmate.”

“What's a soulmate?” Akira asked curiously.

“Someone who you will meet and. . .” His mother trailed off, as if thinking what to say next, “. . .will probably love you for who you are.”

Akira stared at his mother, he mostly inherited everything from her if he were to be honest. Her pale complexion, smooth skin, frizzy black hair, eye shape – the color the same as his father’s – face shape, etc.

He kind of quickly understood what soulmates were, and asked the question that he probably shouldn't have, “So you and Daddy are soulmates?”

His mother stopped typing, and Akira felt that he said something wrong.

“. . .yes,” His mother answered, “But we are only arranged, it just turns out that we are soulmates. . .it's not like you can understand,” She sighed, resuming her typing. Akira only blinked dumbly at what she said at the end and nodded. He turned around to go back to his room, staring at his mark.

For a child who always had a stoic face, he smiled warmly at his mark, excited to meet his own soulmate, even if it were years to come.

\---

**9:108:470:3293:79032:4741920:284515200**

**JUNE 05, 2007**

Akira finds it amusing at first, seeing people who just found their soulmate''s reactions. Some are shocked, dumbstruck at best, some are a stuttering mess, some are happy, some are nonchalant, some are just plain _boring_.

A thought occurs to Akira while he's staring at a reflection of himself in the river. He’s suddenly happy he thought of this.

_I'm gonna plan my first meeting with my soulmate!_

He glances at his soulmate mark, blinking as each second passes. Nine years. . .nine more years before Akira meets this mystery person. Nine more years to experience what kind of feeling he might feel towards this person.

Sometimes, from children his age that have already met their soulmate, Akira hears they feel something warm in their stomach, and that they feel so excited and giddy. Akira doesn't understand that of course, since he hasn't experienced it, but that doesn't mean he's not curious about it.

Planning what to do after you met your soulmate is something Akira has never heard before, so he wants to be the first one.

First things first, what to say.

_‘A simple hello is boring,’_ Akira pouts, still staring at his reflection in the river. He may look bored and neutral outside, but inside, his head is aching from thinking of something to say to his soulmate once he meets them.

Sighing, he leans back, his palms supporting him as they sink into the grass, looking at the orange sky, it's nearly sunset.

He doesn't know how long he was staring at the sky, but he didn't notice someone was standing beside him until he turned to his right, nearly jumping out of surprise. The boy seems to notice though, because Akira saw him raise an eyebrow, even if just a little. Akira observes him more; he looks about 5 or 6 years older than Akira, has dark blue hair, most of his bangs swept over his right eye, and light grayish-blue eyes. The boy's hands are on his pockets, concealing his soulmate mark from prying eyes, like Akira. He has headphones too.

Akira concludes that the older boy is probably quiet-natured, like him, in a sense. Akira's an ambivert, he may be quiet but he's friendly. He minds his own business when he needs to, because that's what Mom and Dad always tell him. Akira only talks to people that he feels he can trust, and they are few and far between.

With this older boy, however, he feels a sense of familiarity within him, so Akira decides to talk to him.

“Uhm,” He starts, thinking of a good question, “Are you. . .from around here?”

The older boy stares at him, assessing him, before answering, “No,” He answers softly. Akira was waiting for him to say something after that, but it seems like the older boy already finished his answer.

“Where are you from, then?” Akira asks another question.

“Somewhere far,” The older boy answers shortly.

Akira blinked, looks like he should be more straight to the point, he wants to ask him something, after all, “Why are you here then?”

“To finish my first year in middle school,” He answers, now sitting down about a meter from Akira, but still looking at the sky.

Akira returns his gaze to the river, contemplating whether to ask the older boy the question he prepared or not, but Akira decides to ask it anyway.

“Have you already met your soulmate?” This isn’t the question Akira prepared, but he needs to be ready, he needs insight, if he’s lucky, this guy might—

The older boy raises up one of his hands, letting Akira see the blinking 00:00:00:00:00:00:00 on the back. Akira blinks, shocked and amazed.

Akira can't deny the excitement he's feeling, “Ho – How did you two meet?”

The older boy shrugs, “Don't know. We were both young.”

Akira deflates a little at that, but shrugs it off, “Where. . .where's the person then?”

Akira senses the older boy tense a bit, and if Akira wasn’t observant, he probably wouldn’t have seen it. But the older boy quickly relaxes before answering, “. . .I don't know. We got. . .separated.”

Akira's eyes soften a little, feeling empathetic, “I'm. . .sorry. . .” He mumbles, the older guy only nodding, “Since when?”

“Seven years, eight this December,” The older boy answers, fiddling with his headphones.

“Oh. . .” Akira lets out, not knowing what to say, his prepared question now forgotten.

The older boy notices this, mentally sighing, he's not that much of a talker, much less a comforter, but whatever, this kid seems a lot like him.

“. . .What about you?” He asks Akira, who was surprised he asked him anything at all.

“Uh,” Akira starts, now looking at his own soulmate mark, “Not yet. . .until I'm. . .16.”

The older boy nods at his answer and continues to stare at the sky, letting a comfortable silence fall between them.

Until Akira breaks it, “What do you think. . .” The older boy gives him a side-glance as he speaks “. . .will be the best way to greet your soulmate after you met them?”

The older boy stares at Akira, so long Akira starts feeling self-conscious. Then he sighs, answering, “I don't know.”

Akira inwardly sighs. He expected that answer, but it's still disappointing.

“I don't know the best way,” The older boy continues, “But since you're so hung up about it. . .then, maybe say something you've been wanting to say to the person you'll be with till you're dead.”

Akira stares at him in awe, _‘Say something. . .I've been wanting to say. . .’_

Akira never really had that freedom in his family. Akira never had the chance to be open with his parents. His parents. . .it’s been a long time since he last felt love between them. His parents are doing what’s 'best' for him, but. . .they never really asked him what he wants. When he tries to tell them, he's always shut down either by his mother or his father.

He smiles at the older boy, nodding also, agreeing to what he suggested, “Thank you,” Akira says, “I. . .hope you'll find your soulmate again.”

Even for just a bit, the older boy softens his eyes again, nodding.

“My name's Akira, by the way. How about you?”

“Minato.”

“Oh!” Akira exclaims, “It was nice meeting you, Minato-san!”

Minato nods at him again, “You too, Akira.”

\---

**6:78:340:2382:57168:3430080:205804800**

**DECEMBER 02, 2009**

Akira is 9 years old when his family goes to a place called 'Iwatodai' in December. Akira suspects it's because of something related to their work, so he doesn't really say something, even if it affects his school attendance.

His parents actually let him wander around the city alone, since they’re so busy. Akira understands and well, he tries not to get lost.

Now, he's sitting on the stairs of Naganaki Shrine, admiring the view of the city, lost in its beauty, when a few moments later, a white shiba-inu with red eyes suddenly glomps on him.

“Arf! Arf!”

“Ah! Koro-chan!” A girl's voice calls the dog, who’s currently licking Akira's face. Akira lets out a laugh, enjoying the dog's excitement with him.

“Arf! Arf!” The dog – Koro-chan? – continues to lick and nuzzle Akira. For reasons unknown, Koro-chan seems to like him.

Even though Akira isn’t much of a dog person, he enjoys this one.

The girl, who looks about 5 or 6 years older than Akira, has auburn hair pulled into a high ponytail, with silver barrettes forming the Roman Numeral XXII, and fierce red eyes.

She looks pretty, in all honesty. . .and she feels. . .familiar.

By now she’s in front of the two of them, panting a bit from her run to the stairs, “I'm sorry, Koro-chan seems to like you though!”

“Ruff! Ruff!” Koro-chan barks and licks Akira's face again, making him chuckle.

“Yeah. . .I think he does. . .” Akira says, his gaze settling on the girl's hand, and is shocked that her soulmate mark was visible. It was rare for someone to let their soulmate mark always show.

_It's 00:00:00:00:00:00:00._

“You look like you're not from here, little boy,” Akira's attention is drawn back to her, “Did you get lost?”

Akira blinks, chuckling nervously, Koro-chan settling beside him, looking at him as if he's the happiest thing to look at in the world, “Well, not really. . .”

The girl hums, before sitting beside them, “So, what brought you here, little boy?”

“My parents' work, I guess,” Akira mumbles, but the girl heard him and hums in acknowledgement, “I have a name, by the way.”

The girl chuckles at that, “So, what's your name?”

“Akira,” He answers, “You?”

“Hamuko!” She exclaims, then pats the dog between them, “And this little guy is Koromaru!”

“Arf! Arf!” Koromaru barks at Akira, who smiles in return.

“Nice to meet you, Hamuko-san, Koromaru,” He greets, “What brings you here?”

“Hey, you're throwing the question back to me. . .” Hamuko pouts, but shrugs, “Well, Koro-chan's former owner used to always walk him here, that's why.”

_‘Used to?’_ Akira thinks curiously, then realizes what she meant, “Oh. . .” He lets out, looking at Koromaru before patting him on the head, making Koromaru nuzzle to him more.

“What can you say about Iwatodai, Akira-kun?” Hamuko asks the younger boy, who was startled when she spoke suddenly.

Akira ponders for a while, thinking of what his opinions about the city were, before just answering what he really thinks, “It's depressing.”

Hamuko barks a laugh while Koromaru whines before licking Akira's hand, “Wow, you're so honest!”

Akira chuckles a bit, “Sorry if I offended you. . .”

“No, you didn't,” Hamuko giggles, “I can. . .kind of understand why. . .but I would like to know your reason why you find this city depressing.”

Akira thinks about the places he's been to in the city, “The city looks good and all. But, the aura makes me sad,” He starts, “The atmosphere is making me sad, and there are a few people who look. . .lifeless. . .”

Hamuko nods in understanding, “Well, Akira-kun, do you know Apathy Syndrome?”

Akira tilts his head, “Apathy Syndrome?”

Hamuko nods, “Uh-hm, well, to make the explanation short, Apathy Syndrome is where. . .you don't have any will to live anymore.”

Akira blinks a few times, shocked at the short explanation before looking down, “Will to live. . .”

Hamuko nods again, “Yep,” She looks at Koromaru, who's resting his head on Akira's lap, and pats his back comfortingly. She looks at Akira, analyzing the boy before deciding to open up a bit. She believes she can trust him, even though she doesn't know why, “I kind of experienced that, not having any will to live.”

Akira turns to her, “You had—?”

“Ah, no, no, no!” She waves her hands frantically, “I never experienced that. . .”

“Oh,” Akira breathes.

“But I felt what it means to know that kind of feeling,” She mumbles, “Ever since ten years ago, to be honest.”

“Ten years ago?” Akira parrots, the sentence sounding familiar.

_“Seven years, eight this December.”_

If Akira remembers correctly, that was two years ago.

Akira inwardly chuckles when he pieces it all together.

“Yep, ten years ago,” Hamuko repeats, not noticing Akira's breakthrough, “I don't really remember what happened. . .just that I lost people I love.”

“Including your soulmate?” Akira can't help but ask, wanting to know if his hunch was correct.

He saw Hamuko smile a bit at that, “Yes,” She replies, before turning to him, “But I found him again!”

Akira nods, “That's good,” _Soulmates are really. . .connected, huh._

“It took months for me to realize it was him though,” Hamuko says with a little pout, “And that jerk knew but wouldn't even say it!”

Akira chuckles at that, somehow, he can imagine that guy doing that due to his quiet and aloof nature.

Because of this, Akira stares at his soulmate mark again, blinking with each second, not realizing Hamuko was staring at it too. Maybe because Akira unconsciously let her see.

“Six more years for you, eh?” Hamuko grins at him, Akira jumping a bit when she spoke, making Koromaru who's still resting on his lap jump also. When he realizes there's no harm, he returns to his previous position though.

Hamuko laughs at his reaction, “Sorry about that!”

Akira only nods, accepting her apology, before turning back to look at his soulmate mark again, a question on the tip of his tongue, “. . .what would be the best way to greet your soulmate when you meet them?”

“Oooh, gathering intel for your soulmate! What a romantic~” Hamuko teases him, making him blush, “Hmmm, say what's on your mind, I guess. Why do you ask?”

“Because. . .” Akira looks down, his pink cheeks turning red, “. . .I want them to know how special they are to me. . .even though I haven't met them yet.”

Hamuko was about to tease him more, but she feels something personal behind his reason, and instead smiles, “That's deep,” She says, “Wanna talk about it?”

Akira chuckles, about to say something when his phone buzzes in his pocket, Koromaru feels it and stares at Akira in confusion.

Akira gives a bitter smile, Hamuko notices it and starts to say something, but Akira beat her to it, “I think I should go home now,” He says, scratching Koromaru's ear before urging him to leave his lap so he can stand. He turns to Hamuko, “It was really nice to meet you, Hamuko-san.”

Hamuko smiles, ruffling Akira's already messy hair, “You too, Akira-kun~”

When Hamuko is done messing his hair up more, Akira smiles at her before starting to walk down the stairs.

Hamuko suddenly shouts though, “Akira-kun!” He’s startled, and looks back to see her waving at him and Koromaru smiling at him, his tongue out, “I'm sure your soulmate will appreciate you! They are lucky to have you as their soulmate!”

Akira's smile becomes a grin. He nods one last time at them before continuing to walk down the stairs.

Before Akira could actually leave Hamuko and Koromaru's sight, he turns back to the two, shouting, “Say hello to Minato-san for me!” Then he runs off.

  * ️ ●️ ●️



“EH?!”

“Arf! Arf!”

\---

**4:50:221:1548:37152:2229120:133747200**

**MARCH 15, 2012**

Akira can't take it anymore.

Akira can't take the yelling, shouting, arguments, blaming, and other shit his parents seem to do on a daily basis anymore. Especially because it seems like he's always the reason why for their fight.

_Now, they're fighting over who's the one who should attend his graduation ceremony._

“—I'm busy that day! How about you spend time with him?!”

“Oh, now me?! You always—”

_Fuck this,_ Akira inwardly curses, setting his eyes on his window, _I'm sneaking out._

Putting on a jacket, he quietly approaches his window, opening it slowly so that his parents won't hear him. When he succeeds, he looks outside. There's a concrete footing to the wall separating their house from their neighbors'. However, it's about 1 or 2 meters away from his window.

_Anything to just get out of this place._

Akira jumps, and thankfully, he lands on the concrete footing, so he ran towards the street, jumping down from the high wall, not minding how it tired him out and ran.

_Run away from that house. Run away from your parents that treat you like a burden even if they give you your material needs. But what about their love? They never did—_

He bumps into someone with so much force it sends him stumbling backwards until his butt hits the ground.

“Oh no, I'm sorry!” A voice quickly apologizes. Akira looks up to see a boy about 4 or 5 years older than him with silver hair and gray eyes, crouching down a bit to help him, but Akira pushes his hands away, not in the mood for any physical contact.

“I'm fine,” Akira immediately spits in a monotone voice. The older boy however, ignores his remark.

“You have a bruise,” He points out. Akira looks at where he was pointing at his right knee, it was scraped, his other knee feeling sore too, “I can—”

“I said I'm fine, sir,” Akira cuts him off, was about to stand up but winces when he realizes he can't. He used up all his energy on his legs when he jumped from the concrete footing of the wall beside their house.

The older boy notices this and stares him in the eye, Akira can't help but notice the concern on his face and. . .

. . . _that sense of familiarity again. . .just like Minato-san and Hamuko-san._

“I don't buy it,” The older boy says, smiling a bit, before gesturing his back, “How about I piggy-back ride you home?”

Akira's mood darkens because of that, even though he still has a neutral expression on his face, “No.”

The older boy blinks in surprise, but recovers quickly, “Then, how about we go somewhere else?” He suggests, “I'm not a kidnapper, I promise! I don't know this location well, but—”

“The park near here,” Akira cuts him off again, looking at the older boy, “Can you. . . ?”

He gives Akira a warm smile before nodding, “Sure.”

When they arrive at the nearby park, the older boy lets Akira sit on a swing before kneeling down in front of him and opening the plastic bag he'd been carrying.

“Thankfully, I just bought something from the convenience store,” He says, before fishing out a bottle of cold water and a handkerchief, “I can clean your bruise!”

Akira blinks at the older boy, before just nodding slowly, “Thank you. . .sorry for the trouble. . .”

“Well, I bumped into you,” The older boy explains, pouring down some water on the handkerchief, “So this is my apology.”

“I was the one running though,” Akira counters.

“It doesn't matter,” The older boy replies, “My name's Yu. How about you?”

“. . .Akira,” Akira answers.

“Well, nice to meet you, Akira-kun,” Yu smiles at him before dabbing the wet cloth on his bruise, making Akira hiss a bit, “Sorry, please endure this for a while.”

Akira nods, it's not like he has a say in it anyway. Plus, he feels that if he refused, he’d get a lot of nagging from this guy.

However, he suddenly remembers why he ran away. His parents.

Before he could stop himself, he opens his mouth, “Yu-san,” He starts, “How should you treat your soulmate?”

Akira feels Yu freeze at the question, but he recovers quickly before answering, “I believe soulmates should love and care for each other.”

“I know right,” Akira mumbles softly, “Why do some soulmates hate each other then?”

Yu blinks, looking up to stare at Akira, who's looking down, lost in his own thoughts. Yu can't help but feel sad for him, now realizing why he doesn't want to go home.

“Maybe. . .” Yu starts, bringing Akira's attention back to him, “I think. . .it's not that they hate each other.”

Akira narrows his eyebrows a bit, tilting his head in confusion.

“When you love someone, you. . .you can't unlove them, no matter how hard you try,” Yu explains further, “Well, they did love each other, yes?”

Akira slowly nods, and Yu gives him a small smile.

“Maybe they love each other less than before, or it's just. . .things didn't work out the way they were supposed to. . .” Yu pauses, realizing what he just said, “A – Ah! That doesn't mean they don't care about each other or—”

“I don't want my soulmate to hate me,” Yu hears Akira mumble, and he can't help but notice that Akira is making himself smaller, looking down more, “My. . .uhm, parents. . .they. . .they don't love each other the way they did before. . .and. . .” Akira's voice grows softer and softer, “. . .I don't want that to happen to me. . .that's why I want to make my soulmate feel loved and cared for. . .even if I don't know them yet. . .”

Yu stares at Akira once again before smiling fondly and goes back to cleaning Akira's bruise, almost finished.

“You have a lucky soulmate,” Yu remarks, now tying the handkerchief around Akira's bruised knee, “I'm quite sure. . .that the two of you will love each other deeply.”

“What if they hate me?” Akira asks softly.

“Then it's their loss,” Yu quips bluntly, now looking at Akira, “How long until you meet them?”

“Four years,” Akira answers in a heartbeat.

Yu smiles more, “Then you have four years to prepare then.”

Akira raised both of his eyebrows in surprise before smiling a bit, “. . .yeah.”

\---

**1:21:93:655:15720:943200:56592000**

**AUGUST 25, 2014**

It's been two years since that fateful encounter with Yu, five years since Hamuko, and seven years since Minato.

It’s been seven years since he decided to plan a great way to greet your soulmate for the first time.

_He's not there yet but he's getting there._

Sighing, Akira crosses out his 37th suggestion: _Go on a date._ That seems too fast, what if his soulmate is busy at the time?

Akira needs to be blunt in order for his feelings to reach his soulmate, but when is he not blunt anyways? His friends and classmates alike peg him as a blunt and straight-forward person.

Akira groans, _Now, what? Just directly tell them I love you even though you don't know them?_

Then he blinked, _Wait. . .that could work._

With a smile on his face, he writes it in his notebook.

_To 16-year-old Akira Kurusu,_   
_The moment you interact with your soulmate and the soulmate mark beeps, tell them “I love you, soulmate.”_

Akira goes to sleep with a grin on his face.

\---

**00:04:18:131:3144:188640:11318400**

**JANUARY 31, 2016**

Akira is finally 16 years old. He should be celebrating, he should be happy, he should be excited.

But this nightmare of a night happened.

He just wanted to help.

He just wanted to help that woman, so why did she side with that man?

_“Damn Brat, I'll sue!”_

Now, he’s just getting home, following his parents, who've been silent since leaving the station. That is, until his father slaps him hard.

“Why did you do that?!”

“I didn't punch him! Or assaulted him!” Akira shouts at them for the first time in his life. His cheek was stinging from the slap, and he's pretty sure it's red now, “I was just trying to help that woman! But she sided—”

“It doesn't matter!” His father cuts him off, “Now look at what you've done! Everyone will look at us differently!”

_So that's what this is. . ._

Akira is about to say something, but his father beat him to it.

“Shut it! I don't want to hear any of your excuses!” His father growls, making Akira flinch a little. His father had never paid him this much attention since he was a child. . .it hurts that their first real interaction since then is this.

“But—”

“What did I just say?!” Akira gulps and just looks down, clenching his fists.

_Why can't you just let me explain. . ._

His father stomps away, probably to his room, leaving Akira with his mother, who’s still silent.

“You shouldn't have butted in adults' business,” She says softly, and Akira feels his heart, not only his cheek, sting a bit at the disappointment in his own mother's tone.

“But. . .” Akira softly starts, but stops when he sees his mother looking at him with a stern face, “. . .”

“Go to your room,” She orders, and Akira can't do anything but obey.

\---

**00:02:09:66:1584:95040:5702400**

**APRIL 05, 2016**

The past few weeks were hell for Akira.

In just one night, one night that he decided to help a woman, everything fell apart.

His parents aren't talking to him; well, they never really did but this. . .this is just cold. The person they hired to help him with his case didn't even try their best as he was sentenced to probation. Even his friends abandoned him, and his school expelled him.

_He has no future now, huh._

Then earlier. . .earlier, his mother said to pack his stuff, and Akira couldn't help but panic a bit. Are his parents gonna throw him out?

When he finishes, he goes to the living room to find his parents there, but it feels like his father is still treating him as if he doesn't exist.

“You'll be moving to Tokyo,” His mother informs him straight-forwardly, and Akira blinks at that, “Only one school accepted you and I have already arranged where you'll be staying. Don't be a burden, understand?”

Akira opens his mouth, but closes it when he can't find anything to say.

“You'll be leaving tomorrow,” His mother states with finality and Akira purses his lips, not knowing what to react, “The train to Tokyo is long, so we have you checked in at one of the—”

Akira absent-mindedly listens to his mother, looking down, unable to exactly describe what he's feeling right now. He's hurt, angry, sad, and just—

— _repressed._

He can't help but feel these things; hurt because everyone left him in the dust, angry because they never let him explain his side, sad because this happened to him when he just wanted to help someone, and repressed because it looks like he doesn't have a choice.

He only nods when his mother finishes talking and returns to his room, feeling down, more than down, but he doesn't care anymore.

Akira doesn't know how long it is but when he notices something in the corner of his room, he can't help but go to take a look at the item.

_Oh._

It’s the glasses his parents bought him years ago, when they were still a loving family.

When he left the next day, he doesn't notice that he left a certain notebook behind.

_To my 16-year old self._

\---

**00:01:08:59:1416:84960:5097600**

**APRIL 12, 2016**

Tokyo was. . .interesting.

Akira didn't expect to have a parallel world, superpowers, _Personas,_ in his year of staying in Tokyo, but. . .he felt content.

Right, he met a weird creature in that. . .Palace? That's what the creature called it; and two blondes (Tokyo is full of colorful-haired people. . .) on his first day of school, but was also late in arriving at said school, causing his reputation to worsen. . .

“Man! That beef really energizes me!” His blond friend, Ryuji Sakamoto exclaimed, “C'mon, 'Kira! Let's leave!”

Akira nodded when he suddenly felt a warm sensation inside his stomach, but since he didn't want to worry Ryuji, he continued to walk. Not noticing the boy that looks around his age, maybe older by a year or two, with shaggy, neck-length brown hair and beautiful reddish-brown eyes.

Oh well.

\---

**00:00:00:01:24:1440:86400**

**JUNE 09, 2016**

The TV Station kind of sucked in Akira's opinion.

The knowledge they tried to give the students was so obvious, plain and simple, that even toddlers would understand it; it came to the point that Akira was asleep standing up, until a man bumped into him so harshly that he got thrown off to the side. Then later on, he got selected with Ryuji to carry some cables.

_Ugh._

Akira was listening to Ryuji and Ann, really, he was, but he couldn't help but feel giddy out of nowhere. When Morgana suggested a pancake place he easily agreed to go there – well if Ann and Ryuji wanted to, that is.

Then suddenly—

“Excuse me,” Akira's brain short-circuited, and he didn't know why. He turned to see the newcomer, and it's a shaggy, neck-length brown haired boy with beautiful reddish-brown—

**00:00:00:01:22:1126:750892**

Akira almost hissed in surprise when he felt a burning sensation on his right hand, clutching his hand tightly to try taming it a bit.

“I couldn't help but notice. Aren't you students of Shujin Academy?” The pleasant looking boy said.

Ryuji was the one who replied, “Yeah, whaddya want?”

“I just happened to be passing by, it seemed polite to greet you. We'll be filming together after all,” He explains, before smiling, “Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi.”

Akira slightly tilted his head at that, _Goro Akechi? I’ve heard that name before. . ._

“Akechi?” Ann echoed out his thoughts.

“Filming? What, you a celebrity?” Ryuji asked.

Akechi chuckled a bit, and Akira felt his heartbeat speed up, “Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times.”

Akira saw Ann's eyes widen, “Oh!”

Akira was still staring at Akechi even when he checked his phone before returning his gaze to them, his expression an apologetic one, “My apologies. I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There's a briefing for tomorrow's recording that I have to attend,” He continued, “So, are you going to go have cake now? I didn't have lunch today so I'm quite hungry myself. . .”

Akira saw Ann and Ryuji looked at each other confusedly while he just narrowed his eyes at him, also confused.

“Huh? Cake? What're you talking about?” Ryuji questioned.

Akechi was now the one confused, “Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes. . .” He shrugged, “No matter. Welp, see you tomorrow.” And then he left.

Akira blinked, the giddy sensation now gone.

“Huh? Akira? What's wrong? You're clutching your hand tightly!” Morgana’s loud exclamation made Akira snap out of his thoughts.

“Ah, sorry. . .”

\---

**00:00:00:00:01:30:29**

**JUNE 10, 2016**

Akira doesn't understand why he feels nervous.

He's literally just sitting here but he feels nervous all of a sudden. I mean, yeah it's his first time experiencing a live broadcast or some stuff but still.

Someone's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “Akechi will now enter!”

_Oh shit,_ Akira thought as his heartbeat sped up again, ignoring the squeals of some girls.

“Ain't that the guy from yesterday?” Ryuji grumbled beside him.

After the counter said three, the show now back on, all Akira did in that moment was stare at Akechi in confusion and wonder.

“And now, onto the 'Hottest Meet-and-Greet segment of our show,” The cute announcer started, smiling at the camera and audience, “After his last appearance was so well-received we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today. It's the high school detective, Goro Akechi!”

“Hello there,” Akechi greeted. Akira tuned out some of the blabbering the cheerful host and the cute announcer were saying, just staring intently at this high school detective. He didn't know why he felt so attracted to him—

“—There it is! All of this phantom thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun?” The cheerful host exclaimed, “Allow me to be blunt for just a second, what do you think of this justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?”

“If they are truly heroes of justice, I sincerely hope that they exist,” Akechi answered, and Akira couldn't help but be proud of himself.

“Ohh, so you don't deny the possibility that they're real?” The cheerful host asked him.

“I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish that Santa Claus actually existed,” Akechi said, “Although if he did, I'd have to arrest him for breaking and entering.”

Akira couldn't help but frown a bit, ignoring Ryuji's grunt and the laughs of those around him, _He forced that joke out. . .he doesn't like it._

“But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real. . .” Akira gulped, waiting for Akechi's answer, “I believe they should be tried in a court of law.”

Akira blinked, then gulped once again, but listened to the next words intently.

“That's quite the statement. Are they committing crimes?” The cheerful host asked, “Some people even say that the Phantom Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.”

Akira saw Akechi give a nod, “What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime. However, they are taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice,” He continued, “More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person's heart.”

“You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves after all,” The cheerful host smiled at Akechi, “Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!”

Akira saw Akechi smile once again, but it looked fake to him, like all the other smiles he did, “I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out that the Phantom Thieves don't exist. If that were the case, I'd summarize it into a report as a school project.”

Akira pursed his lips as some people laughed once again.

_‘. . .’_

**00:00:00:00:00:00:50**

Akira felt that burning sensation once again and like yesterday, he clutched his right hand tightly, suppressing a hiss on the tip of his tongue.

He heard the cute announcer say something, but he only caught onto the last sentence, “First, press your button if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!”

Akira pressed the said button, _They do._

**00:00:00:00:00:00:30**

The results are shown after, the cheerful host commented on it, of course, “About 30% or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi-kun?”

“I'm a bit surprised. That's higher than I was expecting,” Akechi replied, “I'd love some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves' actions.

**00:00:00:00:00:00:10**

Akira didn't pay attention to that anymore, because right now, he felt as if his heart would burst out at any moment. He wanted to puke it out in all honesty, just to erase the feeling.

Then he felt a presence beside him, the cute announcer, “All right, let's try asking this student here.”

_Fuck,_ Akira blinked as the cute announcer urged him to take the mic, which he did, reluctantly.

**00:00:00:00:00:00:03**

Akira saw the cute announcer signal to Akechi, and then that warm sensation in his stomach came back with nervousness mixed in. He's annoyed by it, there's literally no reason to be nervous.

**00:00:00:00:00:00:02**

Akira saw Akechi clear his throat before speaking, and he couldn't help but gulp in anticipation.

**00:00:00:00:00:00:01**

“What—”

**—00:00:00:00:00:00:00—**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

Akira's eyes widened a bit.

_That beep. . ._ He immediately looked at his right hand, awkwardly laughing at himself inside, mentally punching himself.

_Why the fuck did he forget?_

It's because of that night, he forgot about his remaining time to meet this soulmate of it. The soulmate he loved even when he didn't know who it was, the soulmate he already cared about even though he didn't know who it was.

The soulmate he vowed himself to love more than he already loved them as a kid.

Speaking of. . .

_To 16-year-old Akira Kurusu,_   
_The moment you interact with your soulmate and the soulmate mark beeps, tell them “I love you, soulmate.”_

Akira could feel himself burning up, but he composed himself.

_He can't break that. He can't. He wants his soulmate to know how much he loves them, after all._

Ignoring the dumbstruck faces of his schoolmates, friends, people he doesn't know, and even his soulmate, Goro Akechi, the moment the soulmate mark stopped beeping, Akira, still holding the mic, announced:

“I love you, soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! I am @somenomemories on twt and this account (SEETVerse), btw, is being used by two peeps, my sister and me. Go check out her fic, Bittersweet Miracle! I hope you enjoyed this one too!


End file.
